Shikon Demon High
by bubbles365
Summary: Rin, Kagome, Sango and Ayame are all friends and living together and are new to school. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Italics are thoughts

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters.

"Rin wake up it's time for school!" Kagome said as she was shaking Rin.

"Okay I am up!" Rin growled as she got ready for school. Sango was just getting out of the bathroom while Kagome was waking up Ayame. They all are living together in this house that their grandmother Kaede gave to them after she died.

Rin Sato is 16 years old, with black hair past her shoulders, 5"4' the shortest girl in the house, she has no parents or siblings since they were killed when she was only 8 years old. She shares a room with Ayame who is one of her best friends she is actually closer to Ayame since she lived with her since she was 8 years old.

Ayame Mori is 16 years old, with short red hair, 5"7, is a wolf demon, here family died from her house being caught on fire when she was 14 years old that is when her and Rin moved in to Kaede's house she was like family.

Sango Ota is 16 years old with long black hair, 5"6, she came from a history of demon slayers but she learned that some are good after meeting Ayame, she is closer to Kagome and shares a room with her. She has a brother Kohaku but he lives with their aunt and uncle they couldn't take Sango since she wanted to finish school here. Her parents died in a car accident last year.

Kagome Higurashi is 16 years old with shoulder length hair same height as Sango, she is a preistess, she has a little brother Sota he is best friends with Sango's brother he actually live with him. She lost her parents 3 years ago from a plane crash.

All four girls they are different from each other Ayame is the girliest one, Sango is more of a tomboy, Kagome is stubborn and Rin is the smart one.

They all were done stairs ready to go to their new school Shikon Demon high. The school is for humans and demons to go to school together.

"I hope their is cute boys" Ayame said jumping around.

"Ayame I am pretty sure that all high schools have cute boys" Rin said laughing.

"Well I hope we all have the same classes" Kagome said.

"Yeah and our lockers next to each other" Sango said driving.

As they were about to park their trail blazer in the empty spot a Mustang parked in it out of no where.

"Grrr that fucking peice of shit asshole stole my spot I was here first!" as Sango had to find another empty spot. All the girls were thinking the same thing this wasn't gonna be pretty.

As Sango jumped out she went straight to the guys that were getting out of the Mustang, the girls were trying to catch up to her before she made a scene.

"Hey jackass you stole my spot!" Sango screamed.

"Feh too bad it's your loss" Said a boy with Silver hair.

As Sango was about to charge Rin, Ayame and Kagome grabbed her telling her to calm down.

"You need to keep your friend in line"

"Excuse me what did you say?" Kagome yelled.

"You heard me." He said smirking.

"Why you.!" Kagome said that is Rin grabbed her holding her as the silver haird boy and the two boys left.

"Look lets just get our schedules okay" Ayame said as she led the way.

When they got their Schedules they had some classes togehter.

All of them had **history, gym and lunch **together but the rest were different.

Ayame and Kagome had **algerbra** while Sango and Rin had **Art **together.

Ayame and Rin had **Chemistry **while Sango and Kagome had **Physics** together.

Rin and Kagome had **English lit **while Sango and Ayame had **English**.

Last class they were seperated Rin had **Geometry, **Kagome **Health**, Sango** Algerbra 2**, and Ayame **Drama. **

"Well at least we all have first period together" Rin said smiling.

"Yeah oooh look our lockers Rin." Ayame dragged Rin to thiers since they are next to each other and Sango and Kagome are on the side its like a shape.

"Glad we are neighbors Sango" Kagome said as Sango nodded.

They all walked to their classes together as they sat down at their table.

"Class welcome to history and we have four new students joing us today can you ladies stand up and introduce yourselves." Mr. Yano said.

They all stand up and all introduced themselves claiming they are sisters and live on their own. It kinda surprised the students the girls are friends.

Just then the boys they seen in the parking lot came in.

"InuYasha you know the rules why are you late?" The teacher yelled at the silver haired boy.

"Feh I had to use the bathroom" He said as he took his seat in the back by the girl who look alot like Kagome. Kagome was wide eyed.

"Miroku why are you late?"

"Well I had to go back to my locker to get my book" he said smiliing sheepisly.

"Koga?"

"I had to talk to Sesshomaru about some things" Koga replied as he folllowed Miroku sitting at the table with Inuyasha.

"Kagome that girl looks alot like you?" Whispered Ayame.

"I know it is freaky." Kagome said.

The whole period was pretty boring that they passed notes to each other till the bell rang. As they got up to their class Kagome and Ayame told Sango and Rin to have fun in art class Sango and Rin said have fun in math.

**Kagome and Ayame**

They ended up having class with Koga and Inuyasha and had to sit at their table since no one wanted to sit with them since well they fight sometimes and they suck in math and like to bother people at their tables.

"So what is your names?" Koga asked

"Well I am Ayame and this is Kagome. You must be Koga and you must be Inuyasha am I right?"

"Right" Koga grinned at her.

"Keh." Inuyasha replied

"So Inuyasha who is that girl she looks a lot like me which is freaky." Kagome asked

"Her name is Kikyo she is my girlfriend so sorry to dissapoint you" Inuyasha said smirking.

"I am not interested in you idiot" She relpied. Both girls turn their backs to pay attention to the teacher trying to ingore the fact that they were kicking them in the legs.

As the Bell Rang Kagome told Ayame her and Rin better behave in Chemsitry as she laughed at Ayame while Ayame smiled at her and said "you know us Kagome that won't ever happen when it comes to the chemicals" she laughed.

Koga and Inuyasha looked Ayame with a little worried and fear.

**Rin and Sango **

They sat down having to sit in different seats from each other but at least they sat across from each other. Sango was sitting next Miroku who kept leering at her until he touched her butt that is when Sango screamed "Henti" and smacked him in the face leaving a print it was a good thing the teacher left for a second. Just then a boy with silver hair came into the room and sat next to Rin.

Rin was staring him _he is so gorgeous _then she looked away and back to Sango.

"Are you okay Sango you didn't kill him did you?" Rin asked.

"I am not fine Rin I am sitting next to a freaking pervert." She growled.

"I am sorry Sango" Rin said as the teacher came back they were assigned to draw random things so she can see where they are at.

The bell rang finally so it was Chemistry for Rin and Sango told Rin "You and Ayame better behave in Chemsity." As she laughed she shot back "you know us that won't happen ever" as the left.

Sesshomoaru looked at her thinking this girl and that Ayame were nut jobs. _Great to know that I have class with the crazies. _

**Sango and Kagome **

"You won't believe that pervert I have to sit with in art class" Sango said whining at Kagome at their seats.

"Who is he and what did he do?" Kagome asked

"Miroku and he touched my butt and he drew a naked girl for crying out loud" as she slamed her head in the table. Kagome patted her back Kagome told Sango what happen to her and Ayame.

"These boys sound's like they are gonna be trouble" Sango said just then Kikyo came up to Kagome and said "Stay away from my boyfriend got it" as she slapped her face.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kagome said.

"You sat next to him in math class and talked to him" she said angerly.

"Look he has every right to talk and sit with any girl he pleases." She said as the teacher came in the class. "Oh yeah tell Sango to stay away from Miroku" as she took her.

Both girls gave each other the what the fuck.

**Ayame and Rin **

Both girls were smiling at each other knowing that this class was going to be fun and not end well.

Rin noticed that Sesshomaru was in her class as he sat with Koga just then some girl with short black hair came in and took a seat behind Sesshomaru. Some girl came in too and sat next her staring at Koga.

Apparently those girls are named Kagura and Kanna. Rin and Ayame were whispering to each other about how this class was going to so much fun and what happened in their classes. Rin had to tell Ayame who that one guy in the siver hair was. Inuyasha was in that class as well but was sitting next to a kid name Bankotstu right in front of Rin and Ayame.

"So do you think he is realted to inuyasha?" Ayame said in a note as she passed it to her.

Rin nodded her head as they were taking notes and the teach said next week they will be doing an experiment and who they are sitting with will be their partners for the rest of the year. Ayame and Rin high fived each other.

Sesshomoaru and Koga looked at them like they were nuts well Koga mostly. Kagura and Kanna noted who the girls their men were staring at and were jealous. Kanna read her mind that they will have a talk with them after class. Before they could Ayame and Rin bolted to the door for English.

Kagome and Rin had Class with Sesshomaru and Miroku while Sango and Ayame and had class with Koga and Inuyasha. The class went by fast then it was lunch time.

As they got their lunch they sat at table to talk about their classes Rin and Kagome love to read and write so they were loving that class. Sango and Ayame are glad that english was going to easy for them since they don't like to read or write that much. Kagura and Kanna bitched slapped Rin and Ayame telling them to stay awaay from their men.

"What the hell?" Ayame and Rin yelled

"You heard us if you don't we will make your life here hell" they yelled

"You already are with those hideouse masks" Rin retorted.

"Oh you gonna wish you never said that you little bitch" as she was about to smack her someone grabbed her hand. It was Sesshomaru everyone gasped.

"You better not lay a hand on her" Sesshomaru growled.

Kagura and Kanna left and before Rin could say thank you he was gone.

"Oh my god you guys are lucky and you better listen to them they mean it" some boy said

"What do you mean?"

"Kagura is dating Sesshomaru and Kikyo is dating Inuyasha and they don't like any girls near their men. I am actually surprised the Sesshomaru saved you Rin because he hates humans. Also Kanna has a thing for Koga and Miroku."

"And your point is?" Kagome asked.

"Kagura is a wind sources demon, Kanna a mirror demon, Kikyo is a priestess while Sesshomaru is full dog demon while Inuyasha is a half dog deamon and human."

"Wow" they all said.

The kid left because lunch was over and they had gym and with their luck they had gym class with boys and the bitches.

All the girls were upset that they had to wear red short shorts and white t-shirt and the groaned about it.

"These outfits are just grrr" Rin said

"I know right I mean you and I love clothes but this is just ridculous" Ayame said.

"I bet man made these uniforms" Sango growled.

"We look like those bitches" Kagome said.

The boys were looking at them and the girls were glaring at them today in gym was to do running, push ups, sit ups and the chin bar thing. Rin and Kagome did not like gym ever because this is part of the reason why. Sango and Ayame love gym and were loving it. When they were done they were glad that it was over.

Last day of class each girl was seperated Ayame had class with Koga, Rin had class with Sesshomaru, Kagome had class with Inuyasha and Sango had class with Miroku. Well they all had to sit next to them in class for the rest of the semester.

Rin noticed that Sesshomaru has golden eyes, two magenta stripes on his face and a crescent moon on his forehead, and he was like 6'1' and claws and that white boa thing on him.

Kagome noticed Inuyahasa's ears but had to restrain herself from touching them and that he was 5"10.

Ayame noticed Koga's height is 5'10 and his legs while Sango noticed Miroku's hand she heard him talk about his hand after she slapped him and that he is 5"9.

As they went to the parking lot chatting they never noticed that the boys were watching them Sesshomoaru drove a white Mustang while Inuyasha's is red. As they got home they talked about the boys while they grabbed a snack and was glad they did not have to work today.

The boys got home and were talking about the girls they met today at school well not Sesshomaru he isn't open to his feelings like them. They all grabbed a snack and went into the game room.

The boys all live together with Sesshomaru and Inuyahsa's parents and it is a mansion. While the girl's house is a two story three bedroom house. The third room they use as study room.


	2. Chapter 2

Italics are thoughts

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters

The next day the girls went to school and first period went by quick so Kagome and Ayame went to math class. In math class they had to do math problems together well Ayame and Kagome noticed that the boys were struggling and decided to help them out.

"Women I don't need your help" Inuyasha snapped.

"My name is Kagome not women" Kagome shot back

"Wench like I said before I don't need your help I can do it myself."

"It's KAGOME as in KA GO ME" she screeched.

"Inuyasha and Kagome be quite or else its detention." The teacher yelled.

Both of them shrank back in their seats and went back to their work 10 mins later Inuyasha asked for her help. Kagome smiled and helped him out.

Ayame and Koga were working together since he couldn't resist the way Ayame smelled her scent was so pretty. Ayame notice his smell yesterday but being closer was better in her opinion but they just ignored it cause they weren't fully sure about this whole thing.

Rin and Sango were in class and their first assignment was to draw the person they are sitting next to. _Damn it I bet that pervert is gonna draw be in an offensive way_ Sango thought.

_Crap he is gonna be upset if I don't draw him in a good way I suck at drawing people_ Rin thought feeling horrified.

Miroku was looking at Sango grinning at her "No funny business go it!? Sango said shaking her fist as the beagn.

"Well you better not expect me to draw you perfectly you pretty much will get what you get from what I am drawing since humans and demons are hard for me" Rin said as she started.

"Hn" he replied as he drew her.

"Okay class show your partners what you got so far" teacher said.

"Wow Miroku its not bad" Sango said shocked.

"Well you did good too its a nice picasso of me" Miroku said. (you could draw it any way but had to show some similarites of them)

Rin showed Sesshomaru hers and she could've sworn there was amusement in his eyes when she showed him her drawing of him. Then he showed her his drawing of her and Rin gaped it was beautiful from what it was so far.

"Okay class now back to your work after this I will know where you are at on this and tomorrow we will do our first assignment" The teacher said.

Rin rose her hand and asked "What will be our first lesson on drawing?"

"We will began with line art that will be a week and Monday your project will be due" the teacher replied.

The all went back to work when they were done they had to turn in what they had done in that time frame.

**Ayame and Rin **

Rin told Ayame about what happened in art class while Ayame told Rin about Koga. "So what are you going to do about it?" Rin asked right when the guys showed up.

Ayame sighed "I don't know I just need to think about it some more" as she opened her notebook.

"Inuyasha it seems to be that your partner dropped the class so you will be working with Rin and Ayame behind you" the teacher said.

InuYasha turned his chair around to see who they were as the girls looked up at him.

"Don't worry InuYasha me and Rin are fun to have in scinece especially chemistry" Ayame said smiling evilly as rin was doing the mwhahha.

"Good then" as he clapped his hands.

"Oh I can't wait for next week we can do our impressions." Rin clapped smiling.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and noticed he smile was so beautiful. Koga looked to see what Sesshomaru was staring at and was relieved that it was only Rin and not Ayame.

Finally school was over and the girls were relieved and was excited that there were going to work now all their jobs are in Shikon Mall.

Ayame works in Pairs Passion which they sell clothes, shoes and accersories and Ayame loves fashion the place she is a sales associate, stylist assistant as well.

Sango works at Fighters ring she is a assitant to the coach which helps students with their fighting styles and also is a receptionist

Kagome works at the Shiko were serves food its a diner where lots of people go to eat while shopping she is a waitress and cashier.

Rin works at Are you Game its an acrade and lots of kids and teenagers her age come in to play the games she works as a the prize person, floor person that monitors people and fix games if they are broken.

Three hours later Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku came into the mall to pick up Shippo and Kirara their little siblings.

"Okay Inuyasha you and Koga go get Kirara out of class then take her to that one store she likes cause father said that she needs a dress for that birthday party" Sesshomaru said.

"Wait why do you and Miroku gonna go get Shippo in the arcade?" Inuyasha asked.

"Cause if Miroku goes into that store he will hit on every girl and try to peek on the girls in the changing rooms again" Sesshomaru said.

"And knowing you Inuyasha if you go into the arcade you will just start playing games like last time" Miroku said then left to catch up with Sesshomaru.

"Feh" Inuyasha said as he and Miroku left.

"Hey we are here for Kirara Tashio" Koga said.

Just then Sango and Kirara came out "You did a good job today soon you will be in the advance class soon. Kirara smiled and saw her brothers "Koga Inuyasha" as she ran up to them and jumped in Inuyasha's arms.

"Okay get off of me" Inuyasha said

"Sango you work here" Koga stated

"Yeah" Sango said as she sat down behind the desk.

"Guess its a good thing Miroku isn't with us to pick her up" Inuyasha said as they left.

:"Wow Shippo you are almost beat I.T" Rin said as she ruffled his hair.

Just then Miroku came in with Sesshomaru while Rin went back to the prize counter.

"Come on Shippo we need to go" Miroku said.

"Wait I want to get my prize" Shippo said as he bolted to the counter where Rin was at so the boys followed him.

"Rin you work here? Miroku said surprised.

"Yeah and I didn't know you had a little brother" Rin said

"Yeah we have a sister too" Miroku replied

Shippo told Rin what he wanted as he handed the tickets to her and gave him his prize.

"Thanks" Shippo said.

"Rin the wack the mole is not working go fix it" said her manager.

Rin nodded and left as Sesshomaru noted about her being able to fix things.

Inuyasha and Koga were being bored out their mind when Ayame came up to help Kirara out with her outfit. Koga was surprised that she works here but couldn't talk to her cause he to a text from Sesshomaru to meet them at the Diner.

"Yash we need to go to the diner after this" Koga said,

"Good cause I am hungry"

"You're always hungry!" Kirara and Koga said at the same time.

"Feh whatever" as he got up to pay for his sister's dress while Ayame smiled at Koga thinking what she witnessed was adorable.

Kagome saw that she was the guys waitress "Do all you girls work in the mall?" Koga asked.

"Wait Sango works in the mall where?" Miroku asked looking around.

"Yeah where Kirara takes her fightning class.

"Would you guys like to order? Kagome said after introducing herself to them.

"I want chicken ramen and a burger and Mountain dew" Inuyasha said

"I want the chicken strips and fries and chocolate milk" Kirara said smiling.

"I want apple juice and same thing as her" Shippo said pointing at Kirara

"I want a bacon cheesburger fires and pepsi" Koga said

"I want same thing as Koga" Miroku said cause he was thinking about visiting Sango before they leave.

"I will have Cheeseburger fries and " Sesshomaur said.

"Okay" Kagome said and left their table smiling and 2 minutes later came back with their drinks saying she will back with their food in 10 minutes. Finally it was 10 minutes she came back with their food.

Inuyasha watched Kagome wait on people while he was eating. "Yash you okay" Koga asked

"Yeah its nothing as he turned back"

"Well I got to go see the fighting place as he pulled out money for his food and a tip.

"Well how was the food and w w where is Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"He went to Sango was and here is his money and it was good and we would like to pay now" Koga said.

"Okay I will get the bill" She left and then came back to give them the bill and took their plates and glasses then left.

She came back to get their money and told her to keep the change which was a big tip.

"Get out of here you pervert" Sango said smacking him just as the guys came to get in him well Inuyasha had to carry him back into the car sinced he passed out.

The girls went home and talked about the guys being at the mall and never knowing they had a little brother and sister. They are adorable they all said laughing.

Well I think we should do our home work Rin said as she ordered themselves a pizza. Kagome looked at the bills they had a system about how to pay for the water, heater and electric. Kaede left them a lot of money but it was for bills and their college fund she was a doctor that delievered babies.


	3. Chapter 3

Italics are thoughts

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters

"I can't believe the first week of school is almost over" Rin said.

"Yeah I know right" Kagome said getting dressed.

"How did Sango get up before you anyways?" Rin asked

"She set my alarm clock 5 minutes late" Kagome laughed.

Rin giggled because she knows that trick Sango does all the time on the first week of school it is always Kagome since she is always an early riser. They both went downstairs seeing that the two girls were already downstairs eating breakfast. Rin grabbed 2 blueberry muffins while Kagome poured milk for her and Rin. Then they left for school with Sango driving fast so this time she would get the parking spot and just in 1 second she succeeded.

"Hey that is my spot!" Screamed Inuyasha as he got out the car across from them.

"Well you snooze you loose!" Sango said smiling while high fiving the Kagome.

"Move your car"

"No just get over it" Sango glared at him.

He glared back at Sango both not moving. Rin sighed and stood between them "Guys it is just a parking spot there is no need to fight over about it and anyways it doesn't have your name on it InuYasha" Rin said as she dragged Sango into the building while Kagome and Ayame walked behind them laughing at the boys.

In their first period they seen that the boys were pouting at the girls while the girls stuck their tongue out at them.

"Yasha what is wrong baby" Kikyo asked him.

"Those wenches took my spot" Inuyasha pouted.

"They what?!" Kikyo asked in shocked as she looked at the girls evilly.

Everything was going fine but the girls noticed the guys girlfriends were glaring at them it was up until they had gym.

Kagura, Kikyo, Kanna and some other Chick that was with them it was dodgeball day. Those girls were grinning evilly.

Kagura was on team one and Koga on team two so on Kagura's team she picked Kikyo, Kanna, Yumi (that was the other chick) so far she wanted to make sure she had the girls on her side but she didn't know that Koga would pick Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku on their team. The girls glared at her but Koga also picked Ayame who she convinced to pick Rin, Kagome, and Sango. Kagura also had Naraku, and some other kids.

The girls were wondering who the hell he was they never seen him in school before.

The teacher blew her whistle and the games began there were 7 balls and Sesshomaru, Koga, Inuyasha and Sango got to the balls first. They ran back and threw the ball at the other team. Kagura, Kikyo and Kanna grabbed the other balls and threw them at the Rin, Kagome and Sango but they missed hitting the other kids on their team.

In 10 minutes it was just Kagura, Kikyo, Kanna, Yumi and Naraku on team one. Team two it was Sango, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Rin, Ayame, Koga and Kagome. Miroku got out because he was checking out Sango's butt when she bent down to pick up a ball.

Kagura, Kikyo, Kanna and Yumi had a ball and threw at the girls all of it hitting them Ayame didn't have time to dodge it. Kagura hit the ball at Rin so hard that she screamed in pain from her shoulder being dislocated, Ayame got hit in the ribs some of it got broken, Kagome got her ankle sprained, Sango got her wrist broken thinking she could catch it.

The girls were sent to the nurse's office and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga helped them to the office.

"I don't see why I have to go I will heal on my own" Ayame pouted.

"Yeah but we won't" Rin, Kagome and Sangoe groaned.

"Who is Naraku?" The girls asked the guys.

The boys growled when they asked them that " He is a bad person lets just say that" Inuyasha said.

When the got to the office the nurse asked what happened.

"Dodgeball" the girls said.

Rin got her shoulder fixed after the nurse giving her a shot for the pain when she popped her shoulder back into place with a sling on here. Same thing for the other girls to get a cast on them. The nurse sent them home and asked one of the boys to drive Sango's car and one of the other boys to drive the other girls home.

Miroku, Sango, Koga and Ayame were in Sango's car While Kagome was in Inuyasha's car and Rin with Sesshomaru.

**Sango and Miroku**

"What is up with your hand?" Sango asked.

"It is cursed it has a mind of its own and if I remove this cloth it will suck everything into this hand" he said.

"Yeah right I doubt it has a mind of its own" Sango said turning back to look at the window.

2minutes later "how did you get it?"

"Naraku did it" Miroku said.

"Really!?"

"Yeah my family if I have kids they will get it" Miroku said

Sango looked him feeling bad for him and thinking he is cute.

_I didn't just think that did I it must be the drugs. _Sango thought.

**Koga and Ayame **

"So how are you and Rin friends" Koga asked.

"Me and her are different but are the same too like for an example me and her love shopping, dancing, science, and our personalities are we are optimistic, free spirit, like to joke around stuff like that." Ayam said.

"Cool" he said.

"Why are you and Sesshoamaru friends you both seem so different" Ayame said.

"Me and him can keep our cool, we both like science, we are both full blooded demons, we like cars and sports, we are not a fan of school, we like girls like all of us guys do, we both like money but we never been in love with a girl before. We both understand each other why we are the way we are/" Koga said.

"That is cool" Ayame said.

**Inuyashsa and Kagome**

"How are you and Sango friends" he asked

"Me and her are both hot tempered at times not all the time, we both like to cook, we love history, we both have a little brother, we both love to joke around and also we both want to be teachers." Kagome said.

"Cool" he said

"How are you and Miroku friends?" Kagome asked.

"Me and him we both love the same type of music, we both hate school, we both like to pull pranks, we like cars and love food. Also we don't like it when someone picks on someone becasue they are different." Inuyasha said

Kagome nodded feeling bad for him because he is different being a hanyou.

**Rin and Sesshomaru**

"How are you guys all friends?" Rin asked

Sesshomaru was silent and didn't say anything.

"If you tell me I will tell you why me and the girls are friends" Rin said

Still silence. "Please I won't stop till you do" Rin said and kept saying it.

"Fine" he said annoyed.

"Yay" Rin said

"Me and Inuyasah are half brothers, but all of us guys like to drink, video games, girls, getting laid, money, cars, we don't like school, we love scary,action and adventure movies. We are opinionated, stubborn and don't like naraku." Sesshomaru said.

"Well us girls are opinated, stubborn, honest with each other, protective with each other. We love scary movies, we care about our grades, we love food, we all love animals, we all love kids, we also hate Kagura, Kikyo, Kanna and now Yumi too." Rin said knowing her sisters very well when it comes to people.

He looked at her and nodded as he parked at the side of the rode because Inuyasha parked behind Miroku. They all got out and went inside the house.


End file.
